Victor Ott
"Have I told you my family's secret recipe for ice?" -Victron Bott Biography Victor was born in the city of Calais, France on September 18, 1952. He was the youngest of three children, his siblings being Ruth Ott, and Horamb Ott. Soon after he was born, his family relocated to Grand Rapids, Michigan. His parents discarded Victor and his two sisters on the streets of the city, and they were forced to fend for themselves. Victor now is the owner of a large printing company, Otttech Industries, and a well known activist for the expansion of Israeli settlements in the West Bank. Victor Ott made the classic phrase "pls stop" which he coined in 2013. He uses this to express his hatred for all forms of popular internet trends called "memes". Ott has an un-ironic appreciation with the artist Avril Lavigne. He first heard her music through mutual friend and Ott's wife, Little mama. Ott's favorite song is "Hello Kitty." Victor has gone to Celebration Cinema many a time, but one instance was a turning point for Victor. Victor appeared at the Celebration Cinema with many of his childhood friends to see the feature film Deadpool which he was swayed into viewing, but subsequently hated the film calling it a "meme movie". While waiting in the theater for the film to start Victor sexually harassed a man walking by him, Victor made a lewd noise to the citizen. Upon hearing this the man was infuriated and challenged Victor to a fight in the AT&T parking lot. Victor proceeded to violently beat the man in the parking lot until the authorites were alerted. Victor escaped due to his connections in the Grand Rapids police force. Physical Description Victor Ott appears to be a small reptile with a distinctly avian head. A wide frill extends from the base of the head, and can be flared out via bony spines radiating through the frill from the neck. The body appears similar to most common reptiles, with the exception of the head and abnormally long tail. While the main body is only 60 centimeters long, the tail is nearly 121 centimeters and exceptionally flexible. Victor has been observed to use this tail to trip and distract large prey. The head of Victor is distinctive, appearing to be that of a male chicken on first viewing. However, Ott does not posses any standard avian markers, besides the superficial resemblance. The beak is serrated, and appears to possess very basic, needle-like teeth. These are used only in feeding, and are not used in any way to hunt prey. The head also lacks any feathers, and has an enlarged wattle. Obsession with Mac To link their names together forever, Victor tried to kill Mac Demarco. Prior to that, Victor had been hunting people down and ripping off their flesh to build a Mac suit. "I'm Almost done." Said Ott in an anonymous letter to the police station. After further investigation, it was not his handwriting, but he was almost done at that time. Connection with the Zodiac Killer Victor Ott has made several references to the attractiveness of the notorious serial killer commonly known as The Zodiac Killer, saying: "Yeah, when I saw that police sketch the first time, I immediately thought, 'Wow, imagine that thin-lipped motherfucker in my bed'. I mean, what can I say, he's a handsome and intelligent man. Mystery is something I find incredibly attractive. I'd let him cum inside me, what else can I say on the matter?" Gallery Jjj.PNG 2016-02-03.jpg Cccccc.PNG vecto.PNG Category:Chat Members Category:Group Chat Lore